BioShock 2 Patches
This article contains a summary of all patches for BioShock 2 since it's release in February of 2010. Patch v1.0.0.1 :Released Feb. 12, 2010 Notes: *This patch caused errors in the Multiplayer portion of the game where holding down the mouse button would not register in the game, meaning that the player would have to constantly tap the mouse button to keep firing a weapon. Summary: * Fixed accepting a game invite on the Multiplayer Menu via Friend Invite causing a crash. * Fixed a black screen that would occur minimizing and restoring the game in Windows 7. * Fixed the ability to adopt or harvest Little Sisters after rebinding the ‘F’ or ‘B’ keys to Zoom, Fire or Fire Plasmid. * Fixed Big Daddy HUD elements remaining on screen when not appropriate. * Fixed an issue where the player’s plasmid hand would become unresponsive if they pressed the Next Plasmid key immediately after firing any chargeable plasmid. * Fixed a potential save file issue. * Fixed an issue where the resolution would change on its own if entering gameplay in a 16:10 resolution on a native 16:10 monitor. * Fixed a problem where the mouse cursor wouldn’t be able to go across the whole screen when running the game in a resolution higher than the player's desktop resolution. * Fixed an issue in Windows 7 where certain Radio messages could become scrambled or broken after defeating a Big Sister if Voice audio had been turned down or muted previously. * Fixed a crash while playing Dionysus Park on a 32-bit machine. * Fixed a crash that would occur sometimes loading a previous manual save made before any present QuickSave. * Fixed a crash while signing in to GFWL when running compatibility mode for XP SP2 while running Vista. * Fixed an issue where audio diaries would not play in certain areas. * Fixed a rare crash that could occur any time before a specific Big Sister sequence. Patch v1.0.0.2 Released Feb. 23, 2010 Notes: *This patch was a stop-gap effort meant to correct several high-priority issues while a more complete patch was developed. Summary: * Fixed an issue where 16:9 and 16:10 resolutions were letterboxed versions of 4:3 resolutions, thereby properly fixing the FOV by expanding the horizontal player view as intended. * Fixed an issue where holding the M1 button would not register in Multiplayer gameplay. Patch v1.0.0.4 :Released May 10, 2010 (PlayStation 3); May 11, 2010 (Xbox 360); May 25, 2010 (PC) Notes: *A different patch is released for each console. *Color-blind friendly hacking UI for 360 and PS3 and fixes for vending machine sounds for all platforms are planned to be included in a future patch. Summary: All platforms *Fixed MP freezing and connectivity issues. *Fixed lobby in MP when two parties, each consisting of five players, are unable to join the same game lobby for any game mode except Survival mode. Xbox 360 *Fixed lobby issue in MP where the BioShock 2 Party falls apart at the end of a match when the host of the party is the host of the game in the Multiplayer Lobby. *Updated both SP/MP and Launcher to find new exe and SP content fixes. *Fixed issue where clients are denied progress toward multiplayer ranking after a host powers down the console during an Xbox LIVE ranked match. *Fixed issue where Filtering the leaderboards causes the leaderboard to occasionally not load. PlayStation 3 *Fixed lobby in MP when four clients in a party lost connection to the party host when the host attempted to Find a Match. *Fixed issue where 10th player would hang on the game loading screen when attempting to join a 9P pre-hosted game using a wireless connection. *Added some PS3 beep crash fixes. *Added support for launching patched executables on PS3. *Fixed server TUS slot issue. PC *Implemented color-blind friendly hacking UI. *Fixed further issues related to HUD stretching. *Resolved functionality issues related to NVIDIA 3D Stereo options. Option in the Single Player Options Menu was removed and is now activated through the NVIDIA hardware. *Fixed an issue where the User's whole vision would become blurred while using ironsights in DirectX10. *Fixed a problem where trying to install a patch manually through the appdata directory would not work properly. *Fixed an exploit in Multiplayer involving Rebirth. *The "Reset All" option in the Multiplayer Controller Settings now functions properly. *Fixed further issues related to plasmid gene bank hotkeys not taking effect in-game. *Fixed various localization bugs for Multiplayer. *Fixed an issue where task switching while in a game lobby would not initiate. *Improved security for various weapon loadout files and fixed related exploits. *Fixed issue where the title will fail to direct the user to the proper lobby when a join-able match is in session and the user accepts a game invite or attempts to join session in progress. *Fixed issue when BioShock 2 fails to apply the title update when the files are placed in the appdata directory manually *Fixed text overrun on the Corpse counter from the first Little Sister. *There are 53 achievements available to the user after installing TU 047. *Fixed issue where BioShock 2 is listed as two separate games in the Games for Windows - LIVE guide after installing the title update and earning achievements. *Fixed Spanish language issue where text overran the textbox provided on the multiplayer lobby *Fixed German language map title for Fontaine Fisheries. *Players can automatically reach rebirth rank 40 with any rank rebirth profile by viewing the epilogue within the apartment. *Changes made to customizable controls using the "Reset All" function are not saved when the game is restarted. *Fixed issue where the title will fail to properly task switch while in a game lobby when account management is chosen on Vista x86 PCs. *Fixed exploit where the user can modify the user specific .ini to acquire weapon loadouts before reaching the appropriate rank. Category:BioShock 2